


Director

by rathernotmyname



Series: Fictober! 2020 [15]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: ...yeah, Fictober! Day 15, Gen, Implied Hurt/No Comfort, Implied Psychological Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pre-Canon, Stream of Consciousness, pretty much, rated T because of Josh's morbid thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rathernotmyname/pseuds/rathernotmyname
Summary: "It's all fun and games until somebody dies" and other things that Josh philosophizes about while working on his masterpiece on Mount Washington.
Series: Fictober! 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050200
Kudos: 4





	Director

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:  
> I DO NOT CONSENT TO MY WORK BEING HOSTED OR REPOSTED ON ANY UNOFFICIAL APPS OR WEBSITES OTHER THAN ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN WITHOUT MY APPROVAL, PARTICULARLY APPS WITH AD REVENUE AND SUBSCRIPTION SERVICES.

It‘s all fun and games until somebody dies.

That’s what all horror movies are about in the end, right? It starts with some kind of relationship drama or family drama or friendship drama, and they either keep on with the drama or everything seems to be okay again, and then the horror starts, to really kick the audience in the feels with a steel cap boot covered in spikes. 

If the movie has a good plot, that is.

A great movie needs a great director, that’s what it all leads back to. Plot twists need to be nurtured and cared for to avoid them being all too obvious, characters want their own arcs, and the main villain has to be extraordinary, as unsettling as nothing else before.

Josh can’t deny that he has an exact picture of how the perfect horror movie has to look like. No wonder, horror movies are all he consumes, except for some instant mac-and-cheese in the evenings. 

As he hikes up ‘Mount Washington’ (even he thinks that name to be unbearably arrogant) for the third time in one week, pushing a wheelbarrow with paint cans and fake blood, he thanks God that He has blessed Josh with the most popular horror movie tropes in the shape of his friends.

Put them all in a room together, and you have everything you need: Sam, the final girl, because no one is more worth the title than her, Emily and Jess and Mike and Matt and their love-hate relationship-foursome, an excellent source of drama. And Chris and Ash, the star-crossed lovers and local dimwits in all things regarding romance. 

And of course, there’s Josh, the clown, the one who doesn’t take the final girl for serious when she tells the group that something’s wrong. 

Welp. Somebody’s gotta die first, and he will gratefully make that sacrifice.

On days when he has time to kill (pun definitely intended), usually while waiting for glue to dry or jelly to cool, he runs through the movie he wants to produce without his main actors and actresses noticing, and he believes that he guesses their reactions to his ‘set’ pretty accurately. 

It’s not unusual for him to almost piss himself from wild laughter while imagining how they would react to some of the props proudly lined up at the wall of his workshop. 

He is sure that he put more work into his Magnum Opus than a few of the blockbuster directors out there, and certainly more than his dad does on a daily basis, regarding how regularly he cranks out a new movie.

Because awesome props aside, he has to calculate every step his characters are supposed to make without knowing, counting on their strengths and weaknesses, has to have a plan B, C, D, X in case they do something they’re not supposed to or go somewhere they shouldn’t. Josh even has a plan for if he himself happens to die, for some completely random reason. 

If his friends don’t murder him afterwards (he’s got a plan for that, too, just in case), the movie will become a hit, he just knows it. Maybe he could invest in YouTube ads and finally pay for college himself? Since he still has to finish school to become the greatest horror movie director known to mankind and so on.

Past Josh was such a fucking genius for majoring in electrical engineering for one semester, just for shits and giggles. His props are the best crap he’s ever seen, apart from their neighbor’s kick-ass Halloween decorations from four years ago.

Nothing will break, that’s for sure, and if it does, he’s got a plan for that.

What could go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Josh.  
> Never written for him before either, so tell me what you think! :)  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
